


Tub and a Rub, A

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon. Jayne. One tub. What else do you need?





	Tub and a Rub, A

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the skripka’s fortune cookie challenge. My fortune: “A tub and a rub will change your day,” thus the title. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: October 3, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon slouches in the big tub, leaning back against the wide brim. Sighing, he slides further down into the hot water, until only his head remains above water. He sighs again and closes his eyes, letting a sense of peace flow over him as the liquid caresses his skin. He inhales deeply, and relaxes even more. 

He's just beginning to doze off when the door to the bathing room slams open. Simon bolts up, eyes opening to the sight of Jayne striding into the room in nothing but a very, very small towel. Not that he's noticed the acres and acres of hard muscled body moving towards him. Nope. Not at all, not one bit. Nor has he noticed that the towel does not _quite_ wrap around Jayne's broad hips. 

Simon is suddenly inordinately glad that he used the bottle of bubbles he found by the side of the tub. Composing himself, Simon glares up at Jayne and says, "What are you doing here?" 

Raising an eyebrow at the bubbles and smirking slightly, Jayne replies, "Mal says that we're leavin' in an hour, so I figured I'd get a bath in 'fore we went, so out." 

"I just got here. I'm not leaving," Simon says tersely, sitting up a bit. "You'll just have to find another tub." 

"Ain't no more. All the others are bein' used. So git." 

"I told you Jayne, I'm not giving up this tub," Simon says stubbornly. 

"Fine then," Jayne says and drops his towel. 

Simon can feel his face flush as he quickly looks away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"Gettin' in there. If you don't want to share, you can leave," Jayne says and then chuckles as Simon resolutely does _not_ watch him get in the tub. "Yehsoo, Doc, you'd think you'd never seen a nekkid man before." 

Of course Simon has seen a naked man before. He has, in fact, seen several, but almost all of them within a medical setting. And it's not that he is totally inexperienced - his embarrassment is more a matter of not being accustomed to the casual way in which Jayne bared himself, that and the definite wave of desire that burned through him when he did. Simon shifts quickly, pulling his knees up, avoiding contact as Jayne sinks down into the water. 

Simon chooses not to reply and closes his eyes, trying desperately to ignore the man at the other end of the tub - to absolutely no avail as Jayne shifts and twists, trying to fit his long legs into the tub, making water splash over the sides. When he's done, Simon is, for all intents and purposes, sitting between his legs as Jayne sits with his knees bent, his feet resting on either side of Simon's thighs. 

He settles himself as well as he can, keeping his legs from touching Jayne. Simon considers just getting up and leaving, but tells himself that Jayne will have won then. He was here first, damnit, and he won't let the big man-ape chase him out of his bath. He won't. And he won't open his eyes to see what the water has done to the thick pelt of hair on Jayne's chest or imagine what all those muscles look like shimmering with moisture. Simon steadfastly squeezes his eyes closed and tries once again to relax. 

Everything is quiet, for about ten seconds. 

"There any gorram soap in here or just these stupid girly bubbles?" Jayne grumbles and starts groping around under the water. When Jayne's fingers brush his foot, Simon almost yelps and decides that it's time to concede defeat. There is _no way_ he's going to be able to do this. Steeling himself, not really wanting to stand exposed before Jayne, Simon gets up - a little too quickly - and starts to pinwheel his arms as he loses his balance on the slick surface of the tub. 

Quicker than he can imagine, Jayne reaches out and grabs him tightly around the hips, steadying him. Jayne's hands on his skin burn like fire through him and he can feel his cock stir. In a quiet panic, desperate to get away before Jayne notices, Simon says, "Let me go." 

"Don't think so," Jayne replies in a low voice that tells Simon that Jayne has definitely noticed his arousal. But then again, he'd have to be blind not to, it's right in front of his eyes. 

"Please," Simon whispers, his face burning with shame. 

Instead of answering with words, Jayne leans forward and licks a circle around Simon's navel. Simon's entire world narrows to the sensation of the hot, wet tongue brushing along his skin. He lets out a sound that can only be classified as a whimper as little spikes of pleasure jolt through him. His knees wobble when Jayne nibbles gently at the trail of hair leading down his belly and he reaches out to steady himself on Jayne's broad shoulders. 

Jayne tightens his hands around Simon's hips and pulls him down into his lap. He kisses and licks his way up Simon's throat, sliding a hand up Simon's back and into his thick, dark hair. Tilting Simon's head back, Jayne runs his tongue slowly along his jaw, tracing the curve of his jawbone from ear to chin before sealing their mouths together. 

Simon uses up his last coherent thought thinking "so much for that no kissing on the mouth thing" before he gets totally and utterly lost in the kiss as Jayne's tongue slides past his lips and caresses his tongue. The kiss is wet and sloppy and noisy, and leaves Simon breathless and wanting more. He clutches at Jayne, sliding closer on his knees, trying to press as much of their flesh together as he can. 

The water makes them slick and they slide against each other as Simon kisses Jayne wildly, clutching at his head and sucking hard on his lips and tongue. Jayne reaches between them and grips Simon's cock firmly and begins to stroke. Gasping, Simon breaks away from the kiss and rests his forehead on Jayne's shoulder as he lets the sensations pour over him. 

Jayne's hand moves slowly, teasingly, on his cock, drawing out his pleasure. He moans and gasps quietly against Jayne's neck, rocking gently into every stroke, making the water slosh up his back in a slow rhythm. 

Jayne turns his head and whispers against Simon's ear, "Touch me. I wanna feel those long fingers on my cock, I wanna come in your hand." He bites down lightly, worrying Simon's earlobe with his teeth, and Simon's breath catches sharply in his throat. He reaches down and runs his fingers across the head of Jayne's cock. 

A shiver runs through Jayne and his hand tightens slightly on Simon's cock. Simon grips Jayne and begins to jack him off. Jayne's cock is hot and heavy in his hand and Simon loves the way the smooth skin feels against his palm as he strokes it slowly. Jayne sighs in pleasure and arches into his palm. Simon tightens his grip and adds a slight twist as he reaches the head. 

"Oh, yeah," Jayne purrs in his ear. "Just like that, Doc." 

They move together, pulling each other closer and closer to the edge until Simon loses complete control over his coordination when Jayne increases pressure and speeds up his rhythm. Totally forgetting the cock in his hand, Simon is overcome as the pressure in his balls builds and builds as Jayne's hand moves faster and faster on his cock. Simon's hips buck forward into every stroke, his whole body trembling as the orgasm begins to flow through him. Muffling his cry against Jayne's shoulder, Simon shudders as he comes in Jayne's hand. 

Jayne wraps his sticky hand around Simon's and begins to move it on his cock once again. Jayne's breath is hot and heavy in his ear as the larger man pants and gasps his pleasure. Simon runs his thumb across the head of Jayne's cock. Cursing, Jayne comes. 

They remain wrapped around each other for a few more moments, and then Simon unfolds himself and gets out of the tub. Without a word, he begins to dry himself off. Jayne follows him out of the tub. Jayne grabs one of the complimentary bathrobes off a hook and slips into it and just stands there watching him. Simon's nearly dressed when Jayne says, "You don't hafta be ashamed, you know. There's nothin' wrong with needin' someone every now and again." 

Simon looks up from the buttons of his shirt, his face reddening, and states, "I am not ashamed." 

"No? You ain't looked at me once since we got outta the tub, Simon. Not once," Jayne replies. 

Simon opens and closes his mouth and then opens it again as he tries to come up with a reply. He can't and he looks away. Jayne moves over to him and tilts his head up so that he can look him in the eye. "We did nothin' to be ashamed of," he says, brushing his thumb across Simon's lips. "It's something we both wanted, both needed. There's nothin' wrong with admitting that you're human, Doc." That said, Jayne leans down and kisses him softly. "And if you ever want to admit it again, you know where to find me." With that, Jayne lets him go, and leaves the bathing room. 

Simon stands there for a few minutes, stunned at the insight and the offer, and then follows Jayne out the door. 


End file.
